Remnants
by FerretMalfoy
Summary: Junchi, everyone! This fic has been plaguing me since August and I am so happy that it's finally up. It's a Junchi with Kensuke in it. Basically, Tai takes Jun out in place of Davis and actually enjoys himself. PG-13 for swearing and hentai-ness


Remnants  
By Miyako-Yolei-Izumi  
  
M-Y-I: Okay, everyone, this is the first fic that I've posted that isn't a Kouyako. As a matter of fact, you probably won't see a Kouyako from me for a while.  
  
Izzy: Why?  
  
M-Y-I: I have decided that I support Yamalei 100%.  
  
Izzy: Where does that leave me?  
  
M-Y-I: I dunno...at least you still have your laptop. Do you know where the others are? I need Tai to read the disclaimer for me. ::waves a piece of paper in the air::  
  
Izzy: Matt and Yolei are on a date-  
  
M-Y-I: And everyone knows what that means...::makes an obscene gesture::  
  
Izzy: Thanks for that display. Anywho, Davis and Ken went to go get Tai and Jun, Cody is at Kendo practice, and TK is-  
  
M-Y-I: (Writes something down on a sheet of paper)  
  
TK: (suddenly appears)  
  
Izzy:Right here.  
  
M-Y-I: Hey, Take-kun.  
  
TK: Kun? (lifts eyebrow) Why are you suddenly being nice to me? It's sort of creepy.  
  
M-Y-I: Can't I be in a good mood for once? I'm a very happy person...We need to stick to schedule, everyone. I need to start this Junchi.  
  
Izzy: Junchi? As in Jun and Tai?  
  
M-Y-I: Don't ever let anyone tell you that you're not bright, Izzy-kun. (Pats Izzy on the head)   
  
Izzy:(shoots death glares at M-Y-I)  
  
M-Y-I: Anywho, This fanfic is Junchi with Kensuke and Sorato (but the bad kind of Sorato) ANTI-SORATO ALL THE WAY, BABY! (clears throat) It's really kawaii, and it's very rapable. Now, where is Tai? He needs to do the blantantly obvious disclaimer.  
  
(M-Y-I's front door opens, revealing Tai, Jun, Ken, and Davis)   
  
M-Y-I: Tai, sweetie, do me a favor and read this (Hands Tai the sheet of paper)  
  
Tai: (Pulls out reading glasses) Miyako-Yolei-Izumi does not and will probably never own Digimon, 'cause if she did it would have been a fucking lot different. She doesn't own Little Debbie Snack Cakes, Care Bears, Mountain Dew (The Choice Drink of Hyperactive People), or anything else that people might want to sue her over. I'd also like to say that I'm madly in love with Jun Motomiya and that her spiky, red hair drives me wild...(Lets that last sentence settle) Hey, WAIT A MINUTE! That wasn't me, it was on the paper (is now blushing furiously)  
  
Jun: (faints)   
  
Tai: (Catches her before she reaches the floor)  
  
Everyone (besides Jun and Tai) ::bursts with laughter::  
  
Tai: Sarah I will get you back for this!   
  
M-Y-I: I'm shaking in my ratty, old sneakers. On with the fic...  
BTW: This is all taking place after the whole Oikawa-Malomyotismon thing and the ages are as follows:  
Ken:13  
Davis:12  
Jun:17  
Tai, Matt, Sora:16  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Jun, you know I love you like a sister..." Davis Motomiya stated, sitting down on the couch with her. Jun Motomiya peered at him over her thick novel, wondering what Davis wanted this time.Her talks with him were certainly always colorful and animated.   
"I am your sister, Sunshine," she said, watchinghim cringe at the use of the nickname she had given him.   
"And you know that I'd never purposely hurt your feelings,but..."  
Jun sighed. "Spit it out, Davis."  
"You really need to get off the house and out of the couch! Hell, I'm getting fat just ny watching you pig out all day on ice cream and Little Debbies. When was the last time you changed your clothes?" Davis' voice was raised to and almost shout. Jun's eyes watered for the umpteenth time that day.  
"Why are you yelling at me? Isn't it enough that Matt ripped my bloody, still beating heart out of my chest, spit on it, rolled it around in dirt freckled with broken glass, and stomped on it with golf shoes?" She let out a high pitched wail and started to sob.  
"Oh, Kami-sama, Jun. Stop it! I've had enough! Matt's a jerk. You could do way better than him if you would only stop trying so hard. So stop feeling sorry for yourself and get up off your ass."  
"Don't swear!" She commanded, jumping up from the couch. "It's a horrible habit."  
"Welcome back, sister dearest," Davis said with a huge grin. "Now go get ready. You only have an hour until Tai gets here." Jun's jaw dropped and a murderous look appeared on her face.  
"Excuse me? What are you talking about?"  
"Uh, ok, like, I planned a big sister, brother day last week when you were moping. Then Ken got sick and I really need to go see him tonight because his parents have to go out of town and he can't be alone. And, I didn't want to cancel on you, so I called in a favor from Tai. He's gonna take you out insted of me." Davis brought up his arms to shield his face. "Please don't hurt me."   
When Davis recieved a hug instead of a black eye he looked at his sister curiously. "That was so sweet. I can't believed you planned this out for me. Just never ever set me up on a date again."   
"Well, I didn't mean to," he said, a faint blush creeping across jis tanned cheeks. "It's just that this thing with Ken came up so suddenly, and-"  
"Don't worry about it," Jun interrupted. "Just promise me something?"  
"What?"  
"If you and Ken get carried away, be safe and use a condom." Davis jumped a few feet away from his sister, his face turning a crimson color.   
"Jun!" He spat out.  
"What? I know you don't want to hear this from me, but I want you to be protected. I know you've been active for a while, but I want to make sure you don't get any diseases. You promise?"   
"Only on one condition."  
"And what's that?" She smiled and crossed her arms over her chest.  
"You do the same whenever you...you know."  
"Deal, little bro."  
"Oh, and Jun?"  
"Yeah?"  
"This conversation never happened," Davis said, in the most serious tone he could muster.  
"What conversation?" She asked innocently. "Come on, Sunshine,help me find something to wear...I'll race you up the stairs." Jun took off at top speed, leaving Davis to clumsily trail behind her.  
"Cheater!" He yelled, while running through the hallway after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai nervously rang the doorbell to the Motomiya residence, muttering curses under his breath. "Davis really, really owes me for this one," he said, his breath visable through the cold winter air. He cocked an eyebrow as he heard shouts and laughter coming from inside of the house. After five minutes had passed, Tai became inpatient and tested the doorknob. It was unlocked.  
Tai entered the apartment cautiosly, half expecting to be attacked by wither of the Motomiya children. His curiousity got the best of him when all he heard were heavy footsteps coming from upstairs, and he went to go investigate. As he reached the top of the stairs he could see two blurs speeding down the hallway. One tackled the other and they both fell to the floor.   
"Say it!" Jun Motomiya demanded, holding her little brother's arm behind his back and shoving his face into the carpet.   
"No!" Davis shouted. "No matter what you do, however you may torture me, I will never betray my fellow brethren* by uttering those fatal words!"  
"Say it, or I will be forced to do the worst thing I can think of!" Davis gasped and struggled under the weight of his sister.  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
"You think so?" She asked, a dangerous, Do-you-feel-lucky-today type of glint in her voice.  
"Fine, Fine." Davis sighed. "Jun Motomiya is the queen of all things and is always right, making me always wrong."  
"Now recite the poem,* Little Brother." Tai decided to make his presence known, and cleared his throat. Jun let out a squeak and jumped up, realeasing Davis. She ran into a room, which Tai assumed was hers, and slammed the door loudly.  
"Tai, buddy*, thanks for coming," Davis said, getting up and brushing his sleeve straight in an all too cool manner (MYI:drooling).  
"Uh, why'd Jun run away like that?" Tai asked.   
"She wasn't ready yet. Would you like to take this downstairs while she prepares herself? I need to speak with you."  
"Uh, sure," Tai said slowly, wondering why Davis was being so business-like. They went downstairs in silence and entered the living room, where Davis motioned for Tai to sit on the couch.   
"Now, Tai," Davis started, sitting down in a chair. "Since my dad isn't here at the current time, I feel it is my responsibility to go through the customary warning. As much as I'd hate to admit it, I am very fond of my sister and I love her very much. If I were to find out that you tried anything with her during this vulnerable time in her life, I would have to destroy you. No matter how much I look up to you, and no matter how much I respect you, none of that matters when it comes down to my sister. She better return to the house tonight a happy camper, or I will personally strangle you with my goggles.Understood?"  
Tai was afraid. Afraid of this boy that was only twelve and about a foot shorter than him. He knew what an overprotective brother was capable of; he was one himself. "Yes, sir!" He barked out.  
"Oh, and Tai?"  
"Yes, Davis?"  
"Don't be pert with me." Tai practically burst with laughter at this comment and Davis became annoyed. "No one ever takes me seriously," he muttered, indignant.  
"What's so funny?" Tai heard a musical voice inquire. He looked up from Davis to see Jun standing in the doorway to the living room. His breath caught in his chest. She was wearing black jeans (that fit her snugly) along with a black, sleeveless shirt that contoured to her curves and had a low neckline. Her hair was not in it's usual wild display of spikes, but instead flattened out so that it hung a little past her shoulders in a sheet of red. Tai stared at the girl who seemed so unlike her routine fan-girl self.  
"Uh, Davis was, uh, I forgot," Tai said, genuinely forgetting anything before that moment.   
"Okay...just let me get my purse and I'll be ready."  
"I know that look, Tai...TB gets it whenever he sees Kari," Davis said in a venomous voice. "Don't even think of trying anything with her." Tai opened his mouth to insist he wasn't thinking anything too bad, but Davis cut him off. "No" he scolded sharply, as if repremanding a two year old or a dog.  
"Davis, this is strictly a favor to you. Nothing more, nothing less. And, what do you mean when TK sees Kari? If he thinks what I was just thinking, then I owe him a serious ass-kicking."  
"That's it! I'm calling this thing off if you're having TP-like thoughts, because he is one messed up kid."  
"No! Don't do that!" Tai said, sounding a bit desperate. "Uh, you wouldn't want to disappoint Jun, would you?"  
"Not especially, no, but it's better than you groping her and having X-rated thoughts."  
"Davis! I would never take advantage of your sister."  
"Why not? You think she isn't good enough for you?"  
"That's not what I said!" Tai sighed. Was this how he acted with Kari's dates?  
"I'm ready to go," Jun said happily, walking into the room.  
Tai got up from his seat and Davis did the same. "I want you both back by eleven. Scratch that. I want Jun to be home by eleven, I want Tai to be at least 100 meters away," Davis said, glaring at Tai.  
"My curfew is at one, Sunshine," Jun said, zipping up her heavy winter coat.   
"Hmmm, don't care. I'm gonna call here at exactly eleven just to make sure you get home all right. No answer equals me coming home and killing Tai."  
"Okay, Davis-kun, I'll be home at exactly eleven. You don't have to do this every time I have a date, you know."  
"I know. But I will anyway." Jun kissed her brother on the cheek, then turned to Tai.  
"Shall we go?" she asked him. Tai nodde.  
"My car is-"   
"No cars! I know what can happen in cars," Davis said sternly. "You two will walk, at least one foot apart from each other at all times."  
"Have *fun* at Ken's, Little Bro."Jun winked at him and opened the front door. "Let's get going, Tai, before he does any more damage." They hurried out of the apartment, leaving Davis to watch them until they disappeared around the street corner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'm sorry about Davis," Jun apologized as soon as she knew they were out of Davis' hearing range. They walked down the salted sidewalks of Odaiba, looking around at the numerous people.   
"It's okay. I understand. I've got a sister, too," Tai said.  
"Hmmm. I didn't notice Davis talking about her all of the time," she said sarcastically.  
"Have you noticed he's backed off lately?"  
"Well, he's been...preoccupied." Jun fought the urge to giggle. It wasn't exactly a secret that Ken and Davis were an item.  
"Hey, I'm sorry that I had to serve as a substitute for your brother tonight."  
"S'okay. I could tell that Davis really wanted to be here, so it must have been really important if he had to cancel."  
"Yeah, well, Ken is really important to Davis." *If only he knew,* thought Jun.   
"If it were my boyfriend in question, I don't doubt that I would do the same," she said slowly.  
"I know...wait. What?" Tai stopped walking completely, his mind fitting the pieces together.  
"It'll come to you eventually, Tai."  
"Okay...if you said...Davis is going to see Ken, then...oh. Oh!" Tai's eyes widened as it hit him.  
"Yep," Jun said knowingly. She started walking ahead of him, and he followed alowly as he processed this new bit of information.  
"How long?"  
"Since they defeated Malomyotismon. Yeah, after Davis had almost lost Ken to Oikawa, he confessed his undying love to him, rather than take the risk of Ken never knowing. It was so romantic."  
Jun suddenly came to an abrupt stop in front of a building with a long line streaming from it. "Here we are."  
"Jun, this is one of the most popular in all of Odaiba. No, in Tokyo. And we're underage. How exactly are we going to get in?"  
"Leave that to me." Jun left Tai on the sidewalk, and went up to the tough-looking bouncer. "Mikey!" She squealed, giving him a huge hug. Tai's jaw droped as the bouncer returned the hug. They exchanged brief greetings and a few kisses on the cheek. Jun waved Tai over to them. "Tai, this is Mikey, one of my oldest and dearest in the world. Mikey, this is Tai, my escort for this evening." Mikey held out a hand to Tai, who extended his hand in return.   
"It's a pleasure," Mikey said  
"Uh, same here," Tai said in an unsure manner.  
"You two can go on in. But, Tai , if you pull one wrong move with my Jun, then I'll give a call to Davis and you don't wanna deal with that." Jun pulled Tai away from the door and into the club.  
"Don't pay too much attention to Mikey. He's just a big Care Bear," Jun told him, as they slid into a booth. Tai let out a snort of skepticism at her last remark. They put in their drink orders with a waitress and then sat in silence.  
"So...you were great against Tomachi last week," Jun said, in an attempt to stimulate conversation.  
"They totally creamed us."  
"Yeah, but *you* played excellently." Tai blushed at her compliment.  
"Thanks," he mumbled shyly into his Mountain Dew (The Choice Drink of the Hyperactive People). They sat in a few more seconds of silence before Tai blurted, "You're not at all the way I expected you to be."  
"How so?" Jun asked, leaning across the table to hear him over the noisy crowd.  
"Well, you seem more laid back than usual. And you're a lot less annoying, if you don't mind me saying so."  
"That's because you only ever saw me around Matt, playing the part of the part of the obsessed, brainless fan-girl. And since you two are such great friends, I'll bet he told you horror stories about me."  
"Well..." Jun looked down at her hands, which were folded in her lap.   
"Fifty percent of those tales are either over exaggerated or completely untrue."  
"Enough about Matt. He's an asshole for rejecting you."  
Jun's eyes lit and she looked up at Tai."You honestly think so?"  
"Yeah, I do. Anyway, Matt's an asshole in general." They both laughed at his last comment.  
"Ladies and Gents," a man said onstage. "Give it up for tonight's live talent, Matt Ishida-" Jun froze and Tai stiffened. "-And the Teenage Wolves." The lights in the club dimmed, and a spotlight hit the stage. Tai could hear the curses flow from Jun's lips.  
"Well, isn't that just kick you in the crotch, spit on your neck fantastic?* When I don't go to him, he comes to me!"  
"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Tai asked, not wanting Matt to ruin their so far perfect night.   
"No! This is my club and I was here first. I'm not going to leave just because my old crush happens to be in the same room." Tai felt his heart skip when Jun called him her *old* crush. Jun scanned the audience to avert her vision from Matt. Her eyes softened and she nodded her head towards someone. "Would you like to leave?:  
Tai turned his head to look at the person Jun had pointed out. "Sora..." He said sadly, as he noticed the redhead swaying to the music and looking at Matt with longing. Tai sharply swiveled his head back towards Jun and said, "No, I don't wanna leave. I want to prove to both of them that we are fine without them. Come on." Tai grabbed Jun's hand and pulled her to the center of the dance floor. Matt's band had stopped playing their normal rock tunes and were currently playing a love song.   
Jun put her arms around Tai's neck, while his hands held onto the small of her back. Tai turned so that he was facing the stage, hoping to catch eye contact with Matt. Resting her head on Tai's chest, Jun found that they were being watched by Sora. Jun flashed a small, evil smile towards Sora, and mouthed, "He's mine, now," to her. Sora's eyes flared with anger and jealousy, and Jun only got closer to Tai. Tai, however, didn't notice this exchange, because he was to busy smirking at a puzzled Matt.   
"That's right," Tai was trying to communicate to Matt telepathically. "I'm dancing with Jun. This gorgeous girl is Jun Motomiya, and you rejected her. You rejected the most beautiful and interesting girl in this room, dumbass."  
"Tai?" Jun asked.   
"Yes, Jun?" Tai answered, looking down at her.   
"You really think I'm gorgeous?"   
"Um, oops. Did I say that out loud?" Jun nodded and stood on her tippy-toes.  
"I don't know if I'm reading the signals right, but-" Jun finished her sentence by kissing Tai, although only for a brief second. Jun pulled away as quick as she could, so she could see what Tai thought of the whole thing. Tai kissed her again in response, and they both stopped dancing as the kiss went deeper and they put a little tongue into it. (MYI: Come on guys, you can do it, put a little tongue into it!)  
"Oh, my," They said simultaneously when they pulled apart.   
"Wanna get out of here?" Jun asked Tai, her voice oddly husky. Tai said nothing, but just nodded, and let himself be pulled out of the club by Jun. Tai had never been kissed like *that* before, and wasn't about to give up on the opportunity to be kissed like that again. Jun was along the lines of the same thing. None of her past boyfriends had ever kissed that good. The intensity and electricity that Tai had made her feel flooded her system. She felt all sugary and melty on the inside, the kind of feeling that's like an all time high, something she couldn't get enough of.   
Jun flagged down a taxi as she walked briskly out of the club, saying goodbye to Mikey without bothering to stop.   
  
  
  
  
Around 11 pm, that same night....  
  
Jun let the phone ring as she trailed kisses up Tai's neck to his jaw. He whimpered when she started to nibble on his ear.   
"Hello," came Jun's voice from the answering machine. "You've reached the Motomiya residence, we aren't available at the moment, but if you'd please leave your name and number at the beep, we'll get back to you promptly."  
"And I love Ken Ichijouji!" A voice interjected into the message.  
"Davis...come back here, and let me kill you!" Jun's voice trailed and there were heavy footsteps in its place.   
~BEEP~  
  
"Jun Motomiya!" Davis' voice rang clearly through the apartment. "You better not be there, because if you are and you're just not answering, that's just mean. I'm gonna come over now..."  
"Davis, love, don't leave me," Ken's voice said.   
"Ken, please stop glomping my leg, baby. I have to go kill Tai, the baka, for not having Jun home yet." Tai came to his senses when he heard his name and the word 'kill' in the same sentence.   
"Jun," Tai said, "Get the phone, or I'm as good as dead." Jun stopped and grabbed the phone from the tea table in the living room.   
"Davis, I'm home, I'm safe," Jun said into the phone in a rushed tone. "No, Davis, Tai is not here....Now, why would you think that we would be doing something like that?...Oh, Mikey told you that, huh?...No, no, you don't have to come over here...Stay with Ken...Tai has been gone for about an hour now...Yeah, I know, you're gonna kill him..." Jun made a little motion with her hand (kinda like a puppet) to show that Davis wouldn't quit yapping. "Hey, eww, eww, that's disgusting!" Jun hung up the phone as quickly as she could, hitting the off button and throwing the phone across the room. She visibly shuddered, causing Tai to wonder what Davis had said.  
"What was that for? You killed your poor, helpless phone," Tai said, looking over at the bits and pieces that used to be a phone."  
"Ugh, that can be replaced...only years of psychological treatment will ever make up for the emotional trauma that I have just went through...Ken took the phone away from Davis, but didn't hang it up. I heard them do...things. It was scarring, and had something to do with a whip."  
"Aww, poor Jun, can I do anything about that?" Tai went for another kiss, but Jun pushed him away. She got up and ran towards the bathroom, where she splashed her face with cold water. When she re-entered the living room, Tai was fast asleep, curled up on the couch and sucking his thumb (something I can see Tai doing). Jun didn't try to wake him up, but just found a blanket and covered him with it. She didn't care what Davis would do or say when he saw Tai on the couch in the morning, she just didn't have the heart to wake him from his precious slumber.  
Making her way up the stairs to her bedroom, Jun thought about the events that happened only in that one day. She'd gotten over heart break (and a false one at that), made a new friend, who also happened to be her new lover, and heard her brother having sex with his boyfriend. Jun blanched at her last thought and sighed; she really needed some sleep.  
  
~Fin~  
  
The star things:  
  
*1= brethren: refering to all pesky little brothers ( like Seth)  
*2=If you'd like to come up with a poem, I wouldn't mind hearing it  
*3=buddy: My best friend, Tiff, has a little rhyme about buddies...can anyone guess it?  
*4= 'Well isn't that just kick you in the crotch, spit on your neck fantastic?' A Scooby Snack to the people that tell me where I got that line from.  
  
~~~~~  
  
MYI: That went...not at all like I expected.  
Tai: (wide eyed)  
Jun: (Faints, again)  
Izzy: That was...so very you, Sarah.  
MYI: What is that supposed to mean, Izzy?  
Izzy: (sweatdrop) Whatever you want it to mean.  
MYI: Um, peoples, reviewmy story please...I love to hear what you think of me. I'm open to corrections, if you think they are needed.  
Izzy: Well, looking over your fic, I see a great amount of grammar mistakes and misusage of vocabulary...  
MYI: Shut up, Izzy, or I'll never write another Kouyako again.  
Izzy: (falls silent)  
Jun: (mumbling in her faint) Love...Tai....fuc-  
MYI: HEY, HEY, let's keep this fic PG-13, shall we? Rock on, people! 


End file.
